<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sun screen by 8Blood_by_the_bells6</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978248">Sun screen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/8Blood_by_the_bells6/pseuds/8Blood_by_the_bells6'>8Blood_by_the_bells6</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Beach Sex, Creampie, Day At The Beach, F/M, Kissing, Large Cock, Moaning, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Water Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:01:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23978248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/8Blood_by_the_bells6/pseuds/8Blood_by_the_bells6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All this only happens cause Brigitte teases Reinhardt as he tries to sunscreen her back for her .</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brigitte Lindholm/Reinhardt Wilhelm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sun screen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Reinhardtttt! "</p><p>She beckoned, his squire, goddaughter and apprentice who didn't have to keep him out of trouble nor follow him around and who did anything without question and she trusted him blindly. He was all the same it was the least he could do after all of what she does for him. So he stopped playing volley ball and ran to her far away placed umbrella not knowing her wicked plan.</p><p>"I can't get my back, can you help please?"</p><p>She said with a cute smile, he looked down at her dark seafoam bikini and swallowed nervously the triangles cover everything yes but left little to imagination. He nodded.</p><p>"But of course" </p><p>She smiled laying a towel down in front of herself and laid on it , her hands snake around to unclasp her bikini bra. </p><p>He looked at the sight before him and her ass, her ass was huge. He ignored his thoughts and squirted some sunscreen from the bottle onto his hand and leaned over her ass gently rubbing the sunscreen into her shoulders. He tried not to groan as he felt her ass wiggle and his cock grow harder. He quickly moved to the middle of her back leaning away from her yet only to have her ass pressed to his cock and wiggle again.</p><p>"B-Brigitte?".</p><p> </p><p>He said almost stunned as he looked up to see her eyes and a smirk.</p><p>"Cum on me"</p><p>She said with a smile and he watched her hands move her Bikini bottoms over her ass. He yanked her hips back and they collided with his erect member. </p><p>"So rough, why don't take the trunks off?"</p><p>She enquired and he shook his head and began pressing himself to her hoping this was enough for the both of them. His pace quick hoping that his arousal would go away.</p><p>God it wasn't even close....</p><p> </p><p>The two couldn't stand it anymore. She finally whined. </p><p>"Moree I want it"</p><p> </p><p>She begged and he pulled his cock from the trunks and pulled her cheeks apart pressed the tip into her asshole slowly entering. Then slowly pulling out and pushed himself inside trying to ease his way in as her ass squeezed around him.</p><p> </p><p>"Haaaa fuuuucckk" </p><p>She moaned while clawing the beach towel. He looked around to see most of the team was playing Marco polo in the water. He then pushed faster Harder his thick cock stretching her asshole. </p><p>She whined and her whole body shook as he grasped and squeezed her neck, her eyes went wide as she felt his hot cum spray inside her asshole. </p><p>"Wa-wait I s-said outttaaaahhh"</p><p>She moaned and he covered her mouth He then stuffed his cock inside and  filled her ass.</p><p>"I will teach you a lesson, Brigitte.<br/>
Respect.."</p><p>He paused pulling out and slamming back into her and she squirmed as hot cum squirted inside her ass.</p><p>"Your"</p><p>He repeated the process earning another squeal</p><p>"Elders"</p><p>He said pushing the last of his cum inside his squire. He dropped his hand and earned a breathy moan.</p><p>He wasn't done with his lesson though. He pulled his still erect cock and pushed the tip inside her tight young pussy. </p><p>"Y-You're still hhaaaa"</p><p>She didn't get to finish as he pushed himself deeper inside her he covered her mouth looking around again they were still so busy in the ocean. He felt her legs twitch as he began to uncontrollably pound his god daughter. </p><p>"So tight"</p><p>He mumbled in her ear and breathlessly moaning as she yelped and whined helplessly.</p><p>"To big for you huh young one"</p><p>She giggle and shook her head no and he dropped his hand.</p><p>"I looovvve itt destroy my pussy Reinhardt. "</p><p>He put one hand around her neck again speeding up his thrusts.</p><p>"Huhh such dirty words from your mouth Brigitte, I think I have to punish you more."</p><p>She moaned as he lifted her up and her nails clawed his hips.</p><p>"Yes yes teach me a lesson, harder haa haa"</p><p>The lust crazed girl had her tongue hanging out and eyes unfocused as he hit deep inside her. </p><p>"C-cumm cuum-!"</p><p>He covered her mouth thrusting inside her once more and he moaned into her ear as her tight pussy squeezed him and it sent him over the ledge. She was shaking and yelling her muffled her voice with his hand as she gasped.</p><p>"Yesh yesh yesh ".</p><p>He cum pouring into the deepest parts of her pussy. He pulled out and set her down. He watched cum ooze out of her ass and pussy and smirked. Her legs and body twitched, her pussy lips a swollen red. He pulled up his trunks when he heard his named called from the ocean. </p><p>"Reinhardt!" </p><p>Pharah called waving her hands he got up and took one last look at his ruined god daughter. </p><p>He stepped quickly to the ocean Brigitte by his side clothes fixed and everything.</p><p>"What took so long?"</p><p>He laughed pointing to his squire </p><p>"Her sun screen take forever to rub in"</p><p>She smiled and nodded in agreement, to which the Egyptian shrugged. Then the two looked at each other as soon as he back was turned. She smirked and dived into the water, he in turned followed her as she swam behind some rocks. He curiously peaked around only to be pulled and to have her legs wrapped around him and her mouth on his as she moved her hips against his now erect member. He greedily kissed her back hand moving up the bikini top and pinching her nipple, she moaned into their tongue twister kiss. He didn't know why she was so horny, but the knight didn't complain. When he came inside her ass he never felt so guilty but so good at the same time. He felt her hands tug his short down as they heard someone yell </p><p>"Marco?!" </p><p>She moaned and Reinhardt yelled tongue slipping out of her mouth for a moment his cock pushed inside her pussy again.</p><p>"Polo!".</p><p>Another loud polos erupted from the other side of the rock and laughter was heard as people moved to get away from who ever was it. Brigitte looked into his eyes as he picked up his pace. They both were getting close to that edge again.</p><p>"Mark me as yours "</p><p>She whined as he teeth sank into her neck and he cursed</p><p>"Fuck fuck"</p><p>Another shout</p><p>"MARCO?!" </p><p>And another eruption of polos and Brigitte responded as well a little pitchy though</p><p>"Polo!"</p><p>She yelped as his nails dug into her ass.</p><p>"Fuck yes I'm close Rein"</p><p>He slammed into her spratically his cum filling her womb now.</p><p>"Haaaamygodd" </p><p>She moaned quietly and then panted.</p><p>"Fuck."</p><p>She said twitching as he set her down and she fixed herself while he pulled up his trunks. She pulled him down for one more kiss and he obliged kissing her back, matching the passion.. And sin.</p><p>She swam under the water out from behind the rock and he followed. He couldn't help but stare at her now. She looked so beautiful in the ocean and her skin glowed against the sun. He didn't hear another shout for Marco just responded with polo while staring at her he could stop remembering the feeling of cumming inside her and the way she whined. He then felt small hands against his chest and looked to see Hana Song smiling. </p><p>"You're it"</p><p>He blinked and looked over to Brigitte who was laughing... To think that he was inside her moments ago all because of some sunscreen and Lust.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>